Stefan e Damon
thumb|250px|Stefan e Damon Salvatore. "Eu tentei a odiá-lo ... agora acho que é inútil." ''-''' Stefan Salvatore sobre''' Damon Salvatore''' ( Dia do Fundador ) '''''A Relação Entre Stefan Salvatore e Damon Salvatore Ao Longo dos ano fizeram-os mudarem de Melhores amigos para Inimigos Por Causa de Uma vampira Chamada Katherine Pierce . História "Eu coloquei minha fé e meu pai, mas Damon colocou sua fé em mim, e foi eu quem o destruiu." - Stefan Salvatore , ( filhos dos condenados ). Damon e Stefan nasceu de Giuseppe Salvatore e uma mulher sem nome em Mystic Falls em 1800. Eles cresceram sendo melhores amigos. Em 1864, uma jovem, Katherine Pierce , veio para ficar hospedada na Fazenda Salvatore . Ambos os irmãos foram feridos com ela e uma rivalidade por ela começou. Desconhecido para eles, Katherine era uma vampira e ela pretendia transformá-los para que pudessem passar a eternidade juntos. Ela é muito importante para manter o segredo porque os vampiros thumb|left|174px|Stefan e Damon, melhores amigos. thumb|174px|Stefan e Damon vêem Katherine. Conhecidos sendo caçados. Katherine escolhe Stefan ao presidente de Damon. Damon estava apaixonado por ela e bebeu sua sangue como ela queria passar o resto de sua vida com ela. Presume-se que ele não sabia que Katherine estava sendo Stefan a beber o seu sangue também. Stefan foi cegado por ela e thought which the was said to vampiros. Ele sugeriu ao pai que acreditava que ele era um vampiro, sem querer fazer um pedido de um vampiro em seu próprio filho e batizou sua bebida com verbena . thumb|left|174px|Stefan faz uma promessa para Damon. thumb|174px|Transformando os irmãos em vampiros. Em um momento de exaltação, Katherine bebeu sangue de Stefan e foi imediatamente enfraquecido pela verbena. Giuseppe veio e prendeu-a. Damon estava furioso com Stefan, como ele fez o prometer não dizendo nada a respeito de seu pai. Eles decidiram libertar - se. How both had died blood in Katherine in your system, they começaram a fazer uma transição para os vampiros em si. Emily Bennett , serva de Katherine, era uma bruxa que criou Lapis Lazuli que protegia os vampiros da luz solar. Depois disso , Stefan o que estava tornando-se um vampiro junto com Damon. Emily ele disse that para completar a transformação, ele sorve de humano. Os brothers decidiram a morrer em vez disso, quando se tornou um vampiro era tudo para Katherine. Stefan foi ver Giuseppe enquanto Damon foi à igreja de Fell . Giuseppe, engraving that his mother was a vampiro, decidiu matá-lo, mas foi gravemente ferido no processo. Stefan tentou a ajuda, mas o sangue era demais. Stefan bebeu o sangue de seu pai, tornando-se um vampiro completo. Ele compeliu uma jovem a ir com ele Damon, que tinha visto Katherine entrar na casa antes de ela ser queimada. Stefan convenceu Damon a drinking drink of the girl para ele pudessem ficar juntos para sempre. Tornando-se um vampiro completo, Damon, ainda bateu-se Katherine tinha escolhido o seu irmão Stefan prometeu a uma eternidade cheia de miséria. Desde o ano de 1864, Damon segue seu irmão, trazendo a morte e a miséria com ele. Primeira Temporada thumb|left|174px|Uma foto de Katherine que Stefan mantém em seu diário. Até 2009, os dois milhões de mores. Ao visitar Zach Salvatore , seu sobrinho, Stefan deparou-se com um acidente de carro. Ele salvou uma menina a pedido de seu pai, mas foi incapaz de salvar os pais. Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber o que parecia com Katherine, e permaneceu em Mystic Falls para conhecê-la melhor. Zack is one of the way to death from mystic Falls, mas after Vicki Donovan foi atacada e teve seu momento de uma mordida no pescoço, Stefan percebeu que havia um outro vampiro na cidade: Damon Salvatore. Os dois não viam há 15 anos. Stefan repreendeu seu irmão por atacar Vicki, mas Damon disse que o problema seria para Stefan. Stefan queria sabre por que ele estava de volta, Elena viu a resposta era uma só palavra: Elena. Sentindo-se protetor for Elena, ele advertiu a Damon para ficar longe, mas como provocações de Damon sobre ela e seu sangue irritou muito Stefan, e, eventualmente, ele se jogou contra Damon e os voaram à janela afora. Stefan advertiu Damon para ficar longe de Elena, algo que Damon aceitou como um convite. Quantos anos Stefan e Damon tem de vampiro? FALA POR FAVOR, COMENTEM EM BAIXO. OBRIGADA. thumb|174px|Stefan e Damon conversam. Stefan achou Damon falando com Elena na sala de sua casa . Elena ficou perturbada com olhar furioso nos olhos de Stefan, enquanto olha para o irmão e foi embora. Stefan tinha ido ao hospital para apagar uma memória de Vicki. Damon afirmou que, se ele não se alimentasse corretamente, um compulsão não estivesse funcionando corretamente. Ele zombou da máscara de Stefan como estudante do ensino médio e que é mais importante do que a humanidade que é a criança humana. thumb|left|174px|Stefan quer saber o que Damon está fazendo. Quando Matt Donovan disse a Stefan que sua irmã Vicki was desaparecida, Stefan descobriu que Damon estava com ela no topo de um edifício. Ele ajudou, mas Damon não foi Ajudado a participar Stefan atacou ela, não ele. Damon tentou seduzir seu irmão com seu sangue e até consentiu em deixar-se correr para a rua gritando "vampiro", mas Stefan disse que a sua vida seria melhor para si mesma quando Damon não seria capaz de atormentá-lo. Vendo o que ele não estava fazendo para um irmão, a memória de um jogo foi realmente um assalto. Stefan triedosit a Damon that ele was a exotic he was, human dam Damon atacou and matou William Tanner para que ele não tivesse existido humanidade. Depois de atormentaros sonhos de Stefan sobre Elena, Damon the o fear weak Stefan é, pois ele é capaz de entrar em sua cabeça. Irritado, Stefan enfiou uma pá no peito de Damon. Damon ficou imperturbável pela reação de Stefan. Ele notificou que "o animal" que estava atacando os cidadãos tinha sido apanhado. Ele limpou sua bolsa para que ficassem em Mystic Falls e se divertisse com Elena. Ele fez uma lista de por ele era irresistível antes de fazer uma faca no peito de Stefan. Damon, que é um monstro completo como ele. Ele e Zach decidiram detectar-lo com verbena, algo que os Salvatores vinham cultivando por gerações. Damon não foi enganado e não bebeu o uísque enriquecido com verbena. Stefan, então, decide "batizar" uma bebida de Caroline e quando ela está em perigo, ele está enfraquecido. Stefan o levou para casa e ele e Zach trancaram-no no porão. thumb|164px|Stefan e Damon depois que Vicki foge. Embora fraco, Damon compeliu Caroline Forbes a libertá-lo e matou Zach ao tentar matá-la. Stefan tinha tomado seu anel para que ele não pudesse ir ao sol. Ele deixou a Pensão Salvatore e foi para o cemitério e se alimentou de Vicki e seus amigos. Ele ligou para Stefan e disse isso para dar o seu anel de volta. Ele foi para a casa de Elena e ela tentou impedi-lo de entrar, ele percebeu que ela sabia sobre ele. Ele deu um Vicki pouco seu sangue e quebrou seu pescoço. Stefan tentou a ajuda com a sua transição. Logan Fell conheceu, mas Damon o matou e pegou o seu anel com Stefan, que ficou horrorizado ao ver Vicki lançando sangue de Logan. Stefan e Damon mantiveram em sua casa .[[Arquivo:Stefan_e_Damon_Haunted.jpg|thumb|left|174px|Stefan e Damon em Haunted.]]Stefan tentou submeter-se a sua dieta animal, enquanto Damon aconselhou o oposto. Ele começou a mostrar como ele usa seus poderes e ela fugiu, escapando de seu alcance. Eles atacaram por ela, mas quando ela atacou Elena, Stefan atacou, enquanto Damon se livrou de seu corpo. Elena queria that Stefan tirara uma memória de Jeremy sobre o incidente, mas Stefan sabia que ele não era capaz de fazer isso, então Damon se voluntariou. Para o aniversário de Stefan , sua amiga Lexi veio para comemorar. Damon , wanting that is last fundator has been assassinating the vampire at the heart had been pego, culpou Lexi por um assassinato de uma vítima da vítima Lexi tinha feito o crime. Quando Lexi lutou contra uma verbena em seu sistema e quase atacou a Xerife Forbes , Damon estacou-a. Stefan estava agoniado e furioso com Damon pelo que ele tinha feito e começou um brigar com ele, fazendo Stefan enfiar uma estória no peito de Damon, mas não fatalmente. Damon was saved your life for the death ele had done, Stefan. thumb|left|Stefan e Damon se imitam. Possuindo sua descendente Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett revelou o pacto que tinha feito com Damon. Ela iria proteger os vampiros na tumba se ele protegesse a sua família. Ele fez o que ela pediu, mas ela não podia deixá-lo livre dos vampiros para Katherine e destruiu seu cristal o que ajudaria a abrir a tumba. Enfurecido por suas ações, quando ela deixou o corpo de Bonnie, ele atacou Bonnie. Elena estava horrorizada, mas ficou aliviado quando Stefan salvou a vida de Bonnie. thumb|174px|Stefan e Damon param Logan. Após ser informado por Xerife Forbes que outro vampiro estava à solta, Damon investigou e descobriu que era Logan Fell, quem ele tinha matado. Logan atirou em Damon com balas de madeira e exigiu saber quem o transformou, mas Damon não sabia a resposta. Damon chamou Stefan depois e lhe contou a situação. Quando Logan sequestrou Caroline Forbes para chantagear a mãe, ele foi subjugado por Stefan e Damon. Stefan levou Caroline para casa, enquanto Damon tratou com Logan que foi eventualmente morto por Alaric Saltzman. Mais tarde naquela noite, Elena encontrou uma imagem de Stefan de Katherine e foi embora, deixando o seu colar com verbena para trás. Ela foi atacada por um vampiro misterioso, mas foi salva por Damon, que a levou para um bar, na Geórgia. Stefan tentou ligar para ela, mas Damon atendeu o telefone. Stefan deu um avisou Damon sobre ele ferir Elena, mas Damon desligou. Irritado e preocupado, Stefan jogou o telefone com força no chão, presumivelmente quebrando-o. Damon trouxe Elena de volta com segurança e Stefan finalmente lhe explicou o que estava acontecendo. Stefan deu o Relógio dos Gilbert à Elena para que ela pudesse rastrear os vampiros. Ele conseguiu salvá-la do mesmo vampiro misterioso, Noah. Ele e Damon foram à Dança dos Anos 50 com Elena para ficarem de olho nele. Noah ameaçou Elena com a vida de Jeremy, se ela não fizesse o que ele disse e conseguiu que ela saísse. Ela subjugou-o o melhor que pôde, até os irmãos Salvatore intervieram. Stefan enfiou uma ponta quebrada de um esfregão em Noah. Ambos os irmãos interrogaram-no e quando ele finalmente se recusou a dizer mais, Damon deu a estaca para Stefan que matou Noah. Eles viram o professor de história, Alaric Saltzman fora do quarto e Damon tentou compeli-lo a esquecer, sem saber que Alaric tinha verbena na mão. Stefan e Damon falaram sobre o grimório depois e Stefan prometeu ajudar Damon a encontrá-lo. Damon não acreditou nele até que Stefan disse que só queria Damon fora de sua vida. No entanto, Stefan disse a Elena que ele não poderia deixar Damon conseguir Katherine de volta e ela prometeu ajudá-lo a obter o livro antes de Damon. Damon não confiou em Stefan e procurou Elena para saber a verdade. Ela mentiu e disse-lhe que Stefan era confiável e ele acreditou nela, mas continuou a procurar o grimório por conta própria. Stefan e Elena acabaram descobrindo que estava no túmulo de Giuseppe Salvatore. Damon conseguiu o diário de Johnathan Gilbert com Anna, outra vampira tentando entrar na tumba. Ele também descobriu onde o grimório estava e foi ao túmulo de seu pai para descobrir que Stefan e Elena já tinham cavado o túmulo. A fim de obter o livro de Stefan, Damon agarrou Elena e a forçou a beber o seu sangue, ameaçando matar e transformá-la em vampira. Stefan o entregou o livro pela segurança de Elena. Stefan levou Elena para casa e foi buscar algum remédio quando ouviu de Jenna que Jeremy tinha trazido Anna para casa. Stefan percebeu que ela estava lá e voltou para o quarto de Elena para descobrir que ela havia sido sequestrada. Stefan voltou para casa e contou à Damon o que aconteceu, mas Damon expressou seus desejos da morte de Elena como ela ainda tinha o seu sangue em seu sistema. Stefan foi até a avó de Bonnie, Sheila Bennett e ela o ajudou a localizar Elena e Bonnie, que também foi sequestrada por um amigo de Anna, Ben McKittrick. Bonnie e Sheila concordaram em abrir a tumba. Stefan, Damon e Elena estavam lá quando elas abriram e Damon levou Elena para dentro para ter certeza que as Bennetts não iriam fechar a tumba. Enquanto Stefan cuidava de Ben, Anna entrou na tumba para procurar sua mãe e usou o sangue de Elena para reanimá-la. Stefan conseguiu salvá-la de Anna. Damon continuou a procurar por Katherine, mas finalmente percebeu, ao seu próprio choque e raiva, que ela não estava na tumba e descobriram com Pearl, a mãe de Anna, que Katherine tinha fugido antes da igreja ser incendiada e que ela sabia onde ele estava, mas ela não se importava. Desolado, Damon festejou e se embebedou, com a desaprovação de Stefan. Elena finalmente descobriu que sua mãe, Isobel Saltzman, tinha sido morta por Damon e transformada em uma vampira também. Ela estava furiosa com ele. Alaric, o marido de Isobel estava ciente de que tinha sido Damon quem a transformou e confrontou-o, mas Damon matou-o e disse a Stefan para dispor do corpo, como ele sempre tinha que fazer. No entanto, não foi necessário como o anel de Alaric o ressuscitou. Stefan, Elena, Matt e Caroline encontraram Damon beijando a mãe de Matt, Kelly Donovan na pensão. Depois que todos saíram, Stefan e Damon foram atacados por Frederick e sua namorada Bethanne. Stefan matou Bethanne e Frederick foi embora depois, sendo forçado a deixar o corpo de Bethanne a ser eliminado pelos irmãos. No entanto, Frederick queria vingança por Bethanne e sequestrou Stefan com a intenção de torturá-lo lentamente e matá-lo. Damon trabalhou com Alaric para salvá-lo e depois Elena alimentou Stefan com seu sangue para salvá-lo, Stefan assassinou Frederick brutalmente. Na pensão, Damon viu Stefan se alimentando do sangue humano que Damon tinha roubado do banco de sangue. Segunda Temporada :Na 2ª temporada, Damon e Stefan estão em uma relação tensa, porque Damon beijou quem ele pensou ser "Elena", mas na verdade era Katherine, e Stefan ficou muito irritado e tentou começar uma briga na casa de Elena, Mas Elena os impediu e disse a Damon que ela nunca iria beijá-lo e tranquiliza Stefan que ele dela e que ela nunca iria beijar Damon. Em seguida, a ligação entre eles fica mais forte, pelo episódio 5 Damon e Stefan ficam juntos para não serem envolvidos com Katherine e isso causa estranheza entre Elena e Damon já que Elena agora odeia Damon porque ele matou Jeremy. thumb|Elena e Stefan namorando na frente de Damon. Citações ;1ª Temporada :Stefan: (se vira) Damon! :Damon: (sorri) Olá, maninho. ---- :Stefan: Quando você chegou aqui? :Damon: Bem, eu não poderia perder o seu primeiro dia de aula. ---- :Stefan: Já fazem 15 anos, Damon. :Damon: Graças a Deus! Eu não aguentava mais os anos 90. Aquele seu visual grunge horrível, não combinava com você. ---- :Stefan: Por que você está aqui? :Damon: Eu poderia te perguntar o mesmo, mas eu tenho certeza que sua resposta pode ser resumida em uma pequena palavra: Elena. ---- :Stefan: Ela não é Katherine. :Damon: Bem, vamos esperar que não. Nós dois sabemos como isso terminou. ---- :Stefan: Onde quer que você vá as pessoas morrem. :Damon: Isso é um dom que eu adquiri. :Stefan: Não aqui. Eu não vou permitir isso. :Damon: Eu vejo isso como um convite. -''Pilot'' :Damon: (depois de Stefan chegar ao telhado) Nada mau. Você tem comido coelhinhos? ---- :Damon: Você tem duas opções: você pode se alimentar e fazê-la esquecer, ou você pode deixá-la correr gritando "vampiro" pela praça da cidade. :Stefan: Ah, é disso que se trata, você quer me expor? :Damon: Não! Eu quero que você lembre-se do que você é! :Stefan: Por que? Então, o que, por isso vou me alimentar? Então, eu vou matar? Então, eu vou lembrar como se fossemos irmãos novamente? Você sabe o que, deixe-a ir, deixe-a dizer a todos que os vampiros que retornaram à cidade de Mystic Falls. Deixe que me acorrentem e que enfiem uma estaca no meu coração, porque pelo menos eu estarei livre de você. :Stefan: O que você está tramando, Damon? :Damon: Isso você terá que pontinhos, pontinhos, pontinhos (...). -''The Night of the Comet. :'Damon: Você sabe como é fácil entrar em sua cabeça agora? Você realmente precisa de um pouco de sangue humano, quem sabe eu posso lutar com você. ---- :Damon: (puxa uma faca de seu peito) Tudo bem, eu merecia isso. ---- :Damon: Acredite ou não, Stefan, algumas meninas não precisam de minha persuasão. Algumas garotas simplesmente não podem resistir a minha beleza, meu estilo, meu charme e minha capacidade inabalável de ouvir Taylor Swift. (enfia a faca no peito de Stefan) ---- :Stefan: O que está acontecendo? :Damon: (solta Zach) Tendo um momento família, Stefan. Algum tempo de qualidade. ---- :Stefan: Por que você está indo mesmo? :Damon: Bem, para me enturmar, nós fomos ao primeiro evento, lembra? ---- :Damon: Meu Deus, eu fiz você beber. ---- :Damon: É legal não envelhecer. Eu gosto de ser jovem eterno. :Stefan: Sim. Sendo um adolescente de 150 anos tem sido o auge da minha felicidade. :Damon: Você foi engraçado, Stefan. Eu deveria tomar uma bebida e comemorar. ---- :Damon: (pega foto de Stefan e Katherine) 1864. Você e Katherine eram o casal perfeito. Foi um inferno ver você dançar com ela. :Stefan: A minha felicidade durou pouco, como você bem sabe. :Damon: Eu me lembro. Saí da festa cedo, eu estava esperando por ela. A noite em que você a deixou eu estava apenas a esperando. Você era um cavalheiro, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, quando o que ela realmente queria era... oh bem. Aqui está a história se repetindo. :Stefan' : ( a Damon'' ) bebida. Então eu batizei uma dela. - Family Ties Galeria ;1ª Temporada Salvg.jpg Stefan e Damon 2.jpg DamonStefanVeemElena.jpg Stefan e damon history repeating 17.png Stefan e damon history repeating 18.png 321821.jpg ;2ª Temporada BraveNewWorld.jpg Stedem.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-temporada-2-brave-new-world-promo-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-temporada-2-brave-new-world-promo-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-temporada-2-brave-new-world-promo-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-temporada-2-brave-new-world-promo-16.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg TheReturn02.jpg Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose05.jpg Notas * Na série, Stefan e Damon morreram devido a um ferimento de balas, porque seu pai atirou e matou-os. No livro no entanto, os meus filhos são espadas. Categoria:Relacionamentos